


Overlap

by scy



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strengthening ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> Alethialia suggested I should write something for this 'verse. 'Naked fun time' was the gist, I think. Thanks to Lattara, who read this over and pointed out some things. *kiss* This is set before book 3, and those of you who have read it, know why.

Hanging around vampires might not have sounded like fun to most people, but sometimes, for Sookie, it could be just about the most relaxing thing in the entire world.

Though, when she was trying to decide how best to entertain vampires, when they insisted on coming over, she fell back on the classics. She warmed up several bottles of TruBlood and then poured a glass of wine for herself.

Eric, the oldest vampire Sookie was on close terms with, and the sheriff of the territory had called the night before, and after a brief argument, Sookie admitted that there were things that they needed to discuss, and she had told him he could come around the following evening.

Bill, Sookie's boyfriend, had apparently agreed to show up as well, and that promised to be uncomfortable.

Sookie figured that Eric wanted to make things clear now that there had been some changes that nobody could ignore. Even though things had calmed down considerably, there was still a lot of uncertainty in the air, and that was probably why Pam was sticking so close to Eric, like a good second in command,

Just after dark, the first guest arrived, and it was Bill. He knocked softly on the front door and Sookie let him in.

"You look lovely, Sookie," he said as she showed him into the sitting room. She got him a bottle of blood, and he sipped it while they waited for the other vampire to show up.

Neither of them spoke, and both kinds of silence were such a relief. Compared to the day she'd had at work, this was positively restful, and she was glad, yet again, that she couldn't hear Bill's thoughts.

A car pulled up, and a couple seconds later Sookie got up to answer the door again.

Eric and Pam stood there, both blond and pale on her porch.

Pam was Eric's daughter in some sense or another, had apparently decided to come along with Eric, and Sookie knew that was partly to enjoy any disagreement between Eric and Bill or Sookie, and to prevent something from going wrong. Her loyalty was to Eric, but she more than tolerated Sookie these days and seemed to find it funny to watch Eric spar with someone who wouldn't immediately do what he wanted. She also liked to try and wind folks up, and even Eric, although he didn't really pay it much mind.

Pam waited three whole seconds, looking from Eric to Sookie, clearly aware that Eric hadn't mentioned she was coming along, and then grinned. "May we come in?"

"You may," Sookie said, still finding it funny that Pam could looked so much like a mortal woman who was just on her way to pick up her kids from school, and yet she was hundreds of years old and incredibly dangerous.

"Nice to see you again," Pam said as she passed, and from her it sounded like she had missed a special on steak and was glad it had come around again.

"You too, Pam." Sookie didn't mind Pam's sense of humor all that much, since she knew that a lot of the time, the female vampire was trying to keep herself from being too bored. Sookie had a feeling that it was bad when vampires were at loose ends.

"I've got a couple bottles of blood warmed up if you'd like one."

"That would be acceptable," Pam said.

"Thank you, Sookie," Eric said, taking a seat, and putting a hand on Pam's arm to settle her. It worked, she frowned, but took the glass Sookie offered her, and contented herself with taking a long drink.

Sookie poured a glass of wine, claimed the the only free chair and stared at her company uneasily. "So, what brings you by tonight?"

"I was commanded to be here," Bill said and glanced at Eric.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"I decided there were certain matters that need to be resolved," Eric said. He put his glass down on the table and leaned forward.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"Don't be coy," Eric said, not getting caught up in the polite social dances others seemed to enjoy. Eric preferred getting to the point, very literally. "There has been blood spilled between us, and that bond must be strengthened so that it is unbreakable."

Eric glanced at Bill, and got a negative shake of the head. "No."

"As though you have a choice if you want her to survive," Eric said.

Bill's face set stubbornly, and his fangs were bared. "You won't touch her."

"I have done that already, with her permission," Eric said, which was true, even if one of those times had been done in order to save her life. For the rest of their relationship up until this point, Sookie had held it together and not given in to the urge to jump Eric's bones in spite of his open offer. Many vampires had an allure about them, but Eric managed to have it in spades and yet never seemed to expend any effort to get his meals to come to him. Sookie was the exception, and she knew that made her even more interesting to Eric. That wasn't something Bill was happy with, and she could see this going badly.

Growling, Bill got to his feet, and Pam rose as well, coming between them.

"She is a tasty morsel, William, but would you rather die for a woman rather than proactively safeguard her?"

Bill and Eric glanced at Sookie, whose expression was conflicted, but becoming steadily angrier as the tension mounted.

"I'm not going to be fought over like a piece of meat." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. "If you can't be civil, then I'll revoke your invitations. All of you."

Bill stepped back and Pam did the same, watching him closely.

"I didn't intend it in that sense," Eric said, and Pam stood behind his chair, eyes not leaving Bill, practically daring him to try something and give her an excuse to attack him.

"Then what did you mean? You come over to visit, but you've got some plan, I can tell. Just spit it out already and stop trying to upset my boyfriend."

The deliberate way she said that Bill was her boyfriend pleased him, and amused Eric and Pam, who might as well have said that Sookie was being cute again, but they had better self control than that.

"There are many ways to make our connection clear, but there is one that I feel that would be most effective." Eric lifted his chin. "Pam, you may go."

"Yes, Eric," she said, bowing her head to him and gave Sookie and Bill long looks, the former significant, the latter warning and left.

Sookie waited until the door had closed behind Pam and then turned to Pam. "What couldn't you say in front of her?"

"It is a rather delicate topic," Eric said.

She stared at him. ・Why is Bill here? Is this about rubbing his face in the fact that you're his boss and he has to do what you tell him and all?"

"The idea is attractive," Eric said and continued, "but that's not what I am proposing."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"It's something vampires doe when they want to make an alliance," Bill said. "The ceremony calls for three lovers." His eyes were hard on Eric. "As well as an exchange of blood." He shook his head. "That's why I didn't want to come here and involve you in this. If you agree, then you will have to sleep with Eric or at least let him drink your blood."

"You mean, if I was doing this, which I'm not saying is an option, you wouldn't want to be a part of it?" Sookie asked, feeling hurt in spite of herself.

Eric coughed as Bill floundered. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what was it? You want to know if I would give in to Eric, and then you were going to judge me when you didn't ask to be included?・

Bill stared at Eric helplessly and got a smirk in response.

"This is your doing, William, did you think she wouldn't catch on?"

Sookie shook her head. "Don't you two start, just let me think."

"Then your answer isn't an immediate refusal," Eric said, and Sookie held up a hand.

"Just, be quiet."

The vampires did as Sookie asked, and watched her silently as she considered the offer. She had been in several situations like this one, where Eric and another vampire were asking her to do something they thought was necessary. Usually, a vamp's requests got humans in trouble, and Sookie was getting kind of tired of that.

"Why do you want to do this now?" Sookie asked. "And I already know you want to sleep with me, but this is more than sex, am I right?"

"Much more," Bill said.

"Blood is more than just food, it carries life, and it creates a connection between the one who drinks and the one who gives their blood," Eric said. "You need that bond, to claim protections that will be recognized by vampires and other creatures."

Sookie looked at Bill. "You agree with him?"

He wasn't stupid, and knew that her tone was dangerously even.

"No, I do not." Bill stared at Eric, which didn't seem to bother him at all.

"We need to ensure that should we be threatened again, there is no way to truly divide us," Eric said.

"The only way to do that is for us to share blood again, and no, that is not going to happen," Sookie said, picking up on Eric's intentions. "No offense, but I can't afford to get in any deeper with you guys." It wasn't that she disliked vampires exactly, or these two in particular, it was the baggage.

"This will help us keep you safe," Eric said, but Sookie was still doubtful and knew it showed on her face. She had heard versions of 'do this, it's for your own good,' and didn't trust anybody to know what was best for her.

Eric got off the couch and Sookie watched in astonishment as he crouched between her legs. Even when he wasn't standing upright, he was still intimidating.

"Sookie, you are an exceptional woman, and more perceptive than your years, but understand that there are beings with power you cannot imagine, who have or will soon learn of you." Eric glanced at Bill, who lowered his eyes, and Eric went on. "It may not seem like it, but this is an act that will safeguard you as well as bring us closer."

"I know which part you're looking forward to more. How would this even work? You guys wouldn't have to be close too, would you?"

"Does that idea repel you?" Eric tilted his head curiously.

Although she kept those thoughts to herself, the sheer variety of fantasies Sookie had of the three of them upstairs in her bed, making nice, were so pleasant that they made her blush. "No, but I didn't think either of you liked men, in that way."

Eric shrugged. "Why not? There is little in life that is not worth experiencing.・

Sookie's eyes went to Bill, who was pressing his lips together. "Have you ever been intimate with another man?"

Bill stared at her in that measuring way of his. "Yes."

"With Eric?"

"Yes I have."

Sookie wasn't jealous, but she was curious. "Did you like it?"

"Unlike many elders, Eric does not coerce his servants into sex, nor does he require anyone to share his bed unwillingly." Bill's eyes rested on Eric for a second and then he inclined his head. "It's unusual."

Sookie would have liked to say that nobody had to ever be forced into bed with their boss, but she was learning that no nest of vampires was the same, and that many of the older ones were casually cruel and demanded that the world give itself up to them whenever they wanted to take a bite out of it.

"Is it such a hardship, my lover?" Eric asked.

Sookie frowned. "That's not it, and you know why I'm not sure." It wasn't just sleeping with Eric, she had considered that, but she wasn't a girl who knew what to do with more than one guy chasing her, let alone waiting for her in the bedroom, and also, there were a whole lot of political undertones that she was barely catching but knew Eric had to be thinking of. This would give him some kind of advantage, and Sookie didn't know if she could stand to be thought of that way.

Eric didn't move and Sookie narrowed her eyes. "You're not fooling around?"

"Not yet," Eric said, and when Sookie aimed a smack at his shoulder, he caught her hand and kissed the palm. "However you want us, we are yours, Sookie."

Bill made a small noise but didn't speak up, and so Sookie and Eric held eye contract.

"Let's see how this goes," Sookie said. "You want us to do some ritual, with both of you, but you haven't told me what that means for us, and then whatever happens, we all live with. " She looked at both vampires and got nods from each of them.

"I'm not a prize for the two of you to fight over," Sookie said.

"Of course not," Bill said.

"My intentions are not so crass," Eric said.

"Fine," Sookie said. "So what do we have to do for this to work out?" She paused. "And what about later? What changes?"

"Blood has to pass between us," Eric said, and Sookie picked up on the rest.

"And two of us have to have sex."

"Each of us has to give you an orgasm," Bill said, and looked even more upset, and was practically holding onto the arm of his chair so he wouldn't stand up and declare that Sookie belonged to him, since it wouldn't make sense at the moment, and she had made it clear that she really disliked it when he was so possessive.

Eric stood, and returned to his seat. As he leaned back, one arm resting along the back of the couch, he looked like some distantly interested lord who was waiting to be entertained by his subjects, and Sookie guessed that somehow she belonged to him, but that didn't mean she had to wait around for his direction. This was something she'd thought about, but she never imagined it would actually happen. Having two vampires looking at her was unnerving, and she decided to make the first move.

Awkwardly, she went over to Bill and kissed him lightly on the mouth. They hadn't been to bed together in a couple of days, and even though he returned the kiss, it was so tentative that Sookie barely felt it.

"That's not the way at all," Eric said.

"Don't be picky," Sookie warned. "I've never done this before and I'm figuring things out as I go."

"Let me show you." Eric beckoned Sookie to him.

He drew her down on the couch next to him and leaned in, kissing her slowly, tongue tracing her lips, daring her to respond.

This she knew, Eric was very good at kissing, and Sookie had appreciated his expertise in the past. Still, she wasn't going to let Eric think he'd won her over completely, and she set out to make him earn the kiss. Finally, she had one leg thrown over his lap and he was bent over her, continuing more forcefully.

She pulled out of it for a seconds and felt her cheeks, knowing they were flushed. "Well, I guess you're serious about this."

"I can be very serious when need be."

"That's not everything there is," Sookie said, and looked to Bill. "I want to have fun too." She went on. "I know you aren't telling me everything, and you don't have to, yet, but I am going to ask." Her expression was serious. "And I won't take it well if you lie."

Eric nodded. "Understood." He smiled.

Bill's fangs were showing, and when Eric and Sookie turned his way, he didn't try to hide it.

"Do you agree to the lady's terms?" Eric asked.

Bill glanced at them both, and then gave his assent. "You should have a good time, Sookie." He licked his lips. "Remember, though, this is a very important ritual as well."

"Meaning what?"

"There are rules." Eric extended his hand, and Bill crossed the room and then knelt, head down, at Eric's feet.

For a second, Eric didn't acknowledge him, then he put two fingers out and curled them upwards.

Bill breathed deliberately, and laid his head to the side, showing his throat and closing his eyes.

Sookie watched, as the focus left her, and Eric drew Bill closer, smelling him, and running his hands over Bill's neck, then putting his mouth where a pulse wasn't any longer and rested his fangs against the skin. He , though, and when he moved back, Bill seemed relieved.

"What was that?"

"He has given me protection and permission," Bill said, and smiled at Sookie. "May I kiss you?"

Sookie's eyes darted from Eric, who was watching impassively, to Bill, who looked hopeful. She considered everything that had happened, and the fact that she didn't completely understand either one of them, and weighed it against the alternatives.

"Yes."

Kissing Bill was easy, he knew what she liked, and somehow made her feel as if they were picking up where they had left off every single time.

"Take down your hair, Sookie," Bill said, and she tugged the rubber band out.

Bill ran his fingers through it, combining it out, and breathing in her scent like it was the prelude to a main course.

He lifted Sookie up, put her legs around his waist, holding her up effortlessly, and kissed her.

Sookie twined her arms around his neck and returned the enthusiasm, sliding up and down his chest, rubbing against him eagerly.

"Did you miss this?" Bill asked, as if they'd been apart for much longer.

"Yes," Sookie said and moaned when his hand worked her shorts open and slipped inside.

Bill put Sookie up against the wall and he pulled her shorts completely off.

His fingers moved downwards, and slipped inside with a quick jerk that made Sookie cry out.

"Please, Bill."

"What do you want?"

His fingers moved faster, and his thumb circled her clit with unbearable slowness.

"You."

"Anything else?" Bill was smirking a little, pleased at how little Sookie could do or say, and she growled at him and reached out. When she felt him smile into the kiss, Sookie bit his lip.

Bill groaned. "You shouldn't have done that, Sookie, you know what that does to a vampire."

"I sure hope so," she said and squeaked when Bill turned his wrist and changed his angle.

"Like that?"

Sookie nodded, shuddering and arching upwards into Bill, trying to find a pace that would speed her release.

Pleasure rushed up and crested and she slumped forward against Bill. She was relaxed, but not exhausted, and when Bill kissed her forehead and then let her down, Sookie's hands felt their way below his waist to tease him.

"What should we do about this?" She grinned up at him.

Bill smiled. "I'm sure we'll manage."

He looked over his shoulder to where Eric was sitting and had been watching them. "Shall we find somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

"I thought the wall was a nice touch," Sookie said, but knew that if the whole point was to involve two guys in this, then she was going to have to do that. She was a little daunted, but also kind of excited at the prospect. There

Eric had been patient, letting them have some time to get close, but he wasn't going to sit back for the rest of the night, Sookie knew that much.

Sookie led the way upstairs, a backwards glance proof that she was being followed. It was like being stalked by several predators, and for all intents and purposes, that's what she was inviting into bed with her.

But, she had known that from the start, and was set on seeing where this would take her.

She pushed her bedroom door open, and walking in, feeling them watching her and close on her heels.

One of them came up behind her, a cool presence against her back, and brushed her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck.

She could tell it was Eric by feel, and she remembered the way his hands moved over her as memory became reality.

"You smell wonderful," Eric said, and ran his fingers over Sookie's nape, eliciting a shiver.

She leaned back just to have him pressed more firmly against her, and Eric laid a hand over her belly, holding her close for a moment and then he spun her around and titled her head for a lengthy kiss.

Sookie's knees felt like they were going to give out, and so she stepped back toward her bed, hoping Eric would get the hint.

Experience or intuition clued him in, and he picked Sookie up, laid her on the bed and dropped his shirt on the floor and then climbed over her with a smile.

He traced his fingers over the edge of her panties and lingered.

Sookie gazed up at him, waited, and when he didn't say anything, continuing to run a single finger over the waistline. "What?"

"These are very becoming."

Sookie frowned. "But?"

"I think you are even more lovely without anything on."

"You would," Sookie said, but smiled up at him. "Are you going to do something about that, or just tell me these things?"

"I can't do both?" Eric slipped Sookie's panties off with familiarity, and then pushed her shirt up, putting his mouth on her skin as it was exposed. "Beautiful."

Sookie hadn't had a boyfriend before Bil, and so her dealings with men were a bit limited, and Eric's continued praise made her blush.

Eric picked up on it and as he brought her shirt over her head, he rested his fingers just above Sookie's breasts.

She knew what he was looking at, and blushed all the way down, feeling Eric's hand follow the flush down her body.

"The blood rises easily in your skin."

"Yeah, I can't help it." She winced. "It's embarrassing sometimes."

"Tempting is a far better word," Eric said and nipped at the swell of Sookie's breast.

Moaning, her eyes moved to where Bill was leaning on the door frame, and as she let out another noise, he came up to the bed.

Eric raised his head. "Very distracting." He moved further down the bed and then smiled at Bill. "Hold her arms."

Bill seemed to get what he was saying and crawled up to sit against the headboard, hands resting lightly on Sookie's arms.

"Why is he doing that."

Eric parted Sookie's legs and grinned at her. "You will need to hang onto something."

Instead of going for her center, Eric ran his hands up the back of Sookie's legs and found sensitive spots that no one had ever paid attention to.

In some things anticipation was part of the fun, but Sookie didn't agree.

Eric was taking his time, and she was shaking, unsure of where he would touch next. He ran his tongue up her inner thigh, and then pulled back, giving her other leg the same attention, and then left a mark right above her hipbone.

He hadn't so much as grazed her with a fang, or given her that attention where she really wanted it, and if Bill where she really wanted it, and if Bill hadn't been offering his hands for her to grab, she might have grabbed Eric by the hair and yanked him into position.

He must have picked up on her frustration, though, and smiled when Sookie made a very unladylike remark about what she would rather be doing.

"Very well," Eric said, and leaned down, pushing her legs even further apart and put his tongue on her.

Still sensitive, Sookie gasped, but Eric moved without urgency, and soon she was really enjoying herself.

Eric had long fingers and he reminded Sookie of this as he plunged two inside her. He alternated fast and slow motions with his hand, all the while moving his tongue on her clit and holding her down with his other hand.

As he slipped a third finger beside the others, Sookie whimpered, and bore down, trying to get off.

Bill was only holding her hands, not restraining her, so she pulled loose and grabbed Eric.

Sookie knew what she wanted and dragged him up her body. He went willingly, pleased with her forcefulness.

"Now," she said, and raised an eyebrow. "If you're ready."

"More than, my lover," Eric said, positioned himself and looked Sookie in the eye as he slid inside.

She reached out for something and found Bill's hand. They shared a momentary glance, and then Eric shifted and hit a spot inside her that put every thought out of Sookie's mind.

As she gasped, senses scattered, she looked up and saw Eric's fangs had come out.

He moved faster and slid his arms under her, picking her up to straddle him. It was even more intense from that position, and Sookie cried out before she found their rhythm again.

Eric brushed Sookie's hair off her neck, and she bent her neck, and breathed out just as he leaned in.

He struck, the pain of his fangs sinking into her throat forgotten as Sookie relaxed into the feelings that came with a vampire bite.

She couldn't tell how long Eric drank, his tongue moved against the wound, keeping the blood flowing, and Sookie held him closer as a different ecstasy washed over her. As one wave ebbed, another overtook her, and then they both swelled, and Eric lifted his head, cutting his own flesh, and tugged Sookie to him.

She hesitated, but Eric nodded, and she tentatively began lapping at the blood that welled up.

Finally he tugged her off and laid her back down on the bed, thrusting hard and precisely, reaching his own climax and giving Sookie another of her own.

They lay side by side, Eric tracing where he'd bitten her, and licking his fingers as Bill moved slowly to Sookie's other side.

"Whoa," Sookie said, and Bill snorted.

"Very aptly put," Eric and Sookie grinned.

"We should do that again."

Bill and Eric shared a look that was frustratingly male and vampire, and Sookie ignored them.

"Now?" Bill asked.

Sookie stretched out, nicely sore, but still not ready to leap up and repeat any sexual athletics. "First I need a long bath and a nap."

"We can help you with that," Eric said, and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"There's not enough room in the bathtub for all three of us."

"We'll be inventive," Eric said, and lifted Sookie into his arms and led the way.


End file.
